


scattered among the stars

by dan_howells_tongue



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phil Lester - Freeform, and i felt like posting something, it's not a lot but that's ok, just 170 words of pure fluff, listen i wrote this forever ago, okay it's not TECHNICALLY a drabble but it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_howells_tongue/pseuds/dan_howells_tongue
Summary: Phil admires someone pretty.





	scattered among the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post my drabbles here, because why not! Sorry this isn't like a ~real post,~ but I'm working on my other stuff, so stay tuned for that!
> 
> follow me on tumblr at @/dan-howells-tongue!
> 
> thank you!

Dan looked up at the sky, his eyes shining in the dim starlight. Phil could hear his own pulse rushing through his ears, feel his heart stuttering in his chest. Dan was breathtakingly beautiful in this moment, the pale moonlight reflecting off his face and creating a silver blush that was unique to anything Phil had ever seen before. Dan’s eyes mirrored the sky above him, dark and mysterious and, at the same time, so blindingly full of light. Looking closer, Phil could even see the faint freckles that dotted the other boy’s face, dusting his pale cheeks in a smattering of constellations that seemed to have spilled straight from the sky itself and onto the skin of the boy who ached to explore it. Dan exhaled quietly, looking more vulnerable and exposed than he ever had before, and it was in that moment Phil knew: he was a goner. He could stay next to Dan forever, the lovely boy who gazed at the stars--and the stars, who gazed back.


End file.
